1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a functional element, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there have been developed a physical quantity sensor (a functional element) for detecting a physical quantity such as acceleration using, for example, a silicon MEMS (micro-electromechanical systems) technology.
For example, in JP-A-2012-98208 (Document 1), there is described a physical quantity sensor including a movable body disposed above a substrate, a movable electrode section extending from the movable body, a first stationary electrode section disposed on one side of the movable electrode section, and a second stationary electrode section disposed on the other side of the movable electrode, and separately measuring the capacitance between the movable electrode section and the first stationary electrode section and the capacitance between the movable electrode section and the second stationary electrode section, then detecting the physical quantity based on these measurement results (using a so-called differential detection method).
In such a physical quantity sensor, the capacitances between the stationary electrode sections and the movable electrode section are detected using a first pad connected to the first stationary electrode section via a first wiring line and a second pad connected to the second stationary electrode section via a second wiring line.
However, in the physical quantity sensor of Document 1, the number of the portions of the first wiring line intersecting with the second stationary electrode section and the number of the portions of the second wiring line intersecting with the first stationary electrode section are significantly different from each other. Therefore, in the physical quantity sensor of Document 1, there is a significant difference in electrical characteristics (resistance and parasitic capacitance) between the first wiring line and the second wiring line. Therefore, the parasitic capacitances different from each other are added respectively to the capacitance between the movable electrode section and the first stationary electrode section and the capacitance between the movable electrode section and the second stationary electrode section, and thus, there is a possibility that the detection accuracy of the physical quantity is degraded.